


A Lion and his Paladin

by Sorrowful_Cheshire



Category: Thundercats (2011), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Gay Space Cats, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Spying, M/M, Maybe polyamory, Memory Loss, Sword of Omens, Threesome - M/M/M, TigerSharks, blue lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowful_Cheshire/pseuds/Sorrowful_Cheshire
Summary: "So, uh, is anyone going to explain who that Cat Guy is?""Ah, Hunk, everyone this is Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now here's your challenge, What's this new Ships name?

With a groan Lance was brought back from unconsciousness.

He blinked his eyes open a few times and as his vision cleared he saw that he was in his powered down Lion.

“That’s it, rest Blue, get your strength back” He patted a console to try and soothe his Lion.

 He leaned back and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Welp, better check the surrounding area, make sure we’re not in any immediate danger.

He ventured out of his Lion and out onto the foreign planet.

The atmosphere was breathable so he let his helmet go back to its default look.

He ventured around his Lion and saw that they were on a cliff overlooking a Canyon.

Future note ‘When separated from your team and crash landed on an unknown planet. Never leave your Lion’

This was a creed Lance would come to memorize as the moment he took a step closer to the edge it crumbled under his feat and he went falling into the chasm below.

_Think Lance think. Okay I need something to soften the fall._

He scanned the area hoping to see some foliage to land on when his eyes caught on a stream.

_Perfect, now all I have to do is land in the river, pray it’s deep enough, then climb back up to my lion and wait for it to recharge. No Problem._

The first two steps went off without a hitch as he dived headfirst into the aquatic abyss.

However, exiting the water was going to prove to be a bit more difficult as a large rock came down on top his head knocking him unconscious.

He floated up to the surface back up and the water carried him along.

* * *

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Drifting in and out of consciousness Lance could hear voices and then suddenly, Pain.

Yep, that was defiantly Pain running up his sides. It was very painful and starting to spread through his body.

For a brief moment, he wondered if the Garla had found him but dismissed that thought quickly because he knew that if they did find him they would want him alive so they could get information from him.

 He felt a pull at his sides.

The voices were muffled by his own hazy consciousness and the thickness of the water.

But for some reason he felt a wave of calm overtake him like somehow, he knew he was safe.

He recognized this feeling, this pull, it was the same as when he was talking to his Lion. Perhaps this was all a dream and he was still with his Lion. Sleeping safely inside and this was an illusion concocted to entertain him as he cuddled up to the warmth against him.

* * *

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The Thundercats were driving along when they spotted a camp pf lizard who had also captured the local populace and were ransacking their village. They were gorging themselves on the villages hard earned crops and goods. They were similar appearance to The Drifter Lion-O met and befriended so long ago.

They were even making the local populace dance with them. Groping them in perverted manors. If they hadn’t come any sooner then…

A shudder went down his spine.

He didn’t want to think about that.

They almost would have missed this but he felt a pull in this direction, his instincts telling him that he NEEDED to be here. It was like a calling he felt pulling him towards this village.

They cleared out those in the center of the village with relative ease but there was still more in the surrounding area at least three other bonfires. They split up to take down the remaining reptilians. Tygra had gone with Cheetara, much to his dismay. And He and Panthro had divided the twins.

He got WilyKit and Panthro WilyKat. It was to try and teach them how to take down enemies individually.

WilyKit for the most part was a very good distraction she simply took out her flute and seamlessly joined with the ongoing party playing her flute keeping their attention away from Lion-O who silently took them out one by one.

There was about 30 or so to begin with and now they were down to 5. With only three still left dancing on around the fire and two facing towards the River.

He sliced another throat and WilyKit kept their sole attention on her dance in circle around before Lion-o brought his sword through both of their heads.

Blood oozed from their heads as Lion-O pulled his sword from their still smiling bodies. They hit the floor with a thud. He had been careful prior so as not to make noise catching the bodies so they didn’t alert the others.

WilyKit was about stop when Lion-O motioned for her to keep going.

Didn’t want to give the last two any reason to suspect anything even though they were talking so Loudly that he doubted they could hear anything other than their own voices.

Lion-O crept ever so quietly towards them step over step.

“HA, You couldn’t even hit an Elephant if it was right in front of you” The One on the left boasted.

“I CAN SO” The one on the right whined waving his blaster around.

A Floating body came down the river and caught the Lizards eye.

“See I shoot that miserable excuse right there” He raised his blaster briskly, took aim, and fired.

“NO!” Lion-O heard his younger companion shout.

The lizards turned away from the river but it was already too late. They had fired at the person in the water blood was dripping out of their wound.

Being spotted Lion-O acted thrusting his sword upwards into the left Lizards head.

The other Lizard, startled, lost his grip on his blaster for a moment before he gripped it was about to fire on Lion-O but was too slow.

WilyKit once finding out they’ve been discovered ran towards them jumping up, flipping and kicking the last lizard in the face.

He fell onto his back. This was just enough time for Lion-O to dislodge his sword from the Lizards head. The Lizard took note of his other comrades and scurried away into the busses.

Lion-O was about to go after him when he felt a small hand on his arm.

“Lion-O look” His eyes followed the direction in which she pointed and saw that the figure from before was twitching, moving slightly, Alive.

Without a second thought he jumped into the river the water up to his waist and rising. He was up to his forearms when he reached the injured body.

He turned them over so that their head was out of the water. They involuntarily coughed up water that they had taken in. They opened there eyes weakly for a moment before closing them again.

Yes this, well Lion-O couldn’t really tell What it was, in his arms was still alive. He pulled one arm over his shoulder and went to grab at his side but caught himself before he did. He placed his arm around the others arm around their arm and put his fingers through theirs, getting a firm grip, and pulled them out of the river onto dry Land.

Lion-O let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He was panting and he didn’t know why then it hit him. It was the adrenaline rush one got from taking another’s life. He was still getting used to it. He didn’t like this feeling. This surge one’s Body got when taking another down living, sentient creature. Panthro had told him that it would subsided eventually, that he would become null to the feeling eventually. That killing would become natural to him and it’d become easier and easier.

But Lion-O didn’t want to become like that. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that their battle against Mumm-ra could be won without bloodshed. He knew that to stop others that would do something as heinous as what they saw tonight that killing them would be, no, Was the only way to stop such a thing from happening again. Yet he didn’t like the idea of taking lives without thought. He had given great thought into the lives he’s taken tonight. Felt angry that they or anyone would do this and that he had to resort to this. He didn’t want to become an unfeeling monster that didn’t value life.

**_Your very worry itself, is proof enough that you aren’t_ **

WilyKit looked over them worry evident on her face. He took a breath and regained his composure.

“Is he ok?”

Lion-O looked over at the other then down at their wound.

“No, he needs help immediately” _I think it’s a male, No breasts, but they ARE still pretty small to be a male._

WilyKit nodded worry gone from her face and now a calm serious demeanor took its place.

Wordless she went off to the forest picking foliage consisting of leaves, berries, herbs of various varieties. What was most notable about the greenery that she brought back on a giant leaf was a White flower that Lion-O couldn’t recognize from other times that she had cured made remedies for the group.

WilyKit cracked open some leaves and applied their salve to the wound. He saw him real in pain and his hands went to the other to hold him in place.

“I got you” He spoke to him placing one hand on his chest and his other holding his hand. He could feel him grip his hand.

WilyKit was squished some berries in her hands and squeezed it into a mushroom she fashioned into a cup. Then she added petals of three different plants until they made a white paste. She took a fluffy looking plant and dapped it in the paste and applied it to the wound. The boy arched in pain but Lion-O kept down.

After WilyKit thoroughly painted the wound in white she cleared the leaf she used to carry everything else off and placed it over the wound pressing it firmly against him smoothing out until it stuck to him.

“Is that it?”

“Almost” She brought up the unused White Flower and tied it around his wrist.

“That should hold him over until we can get him back to town. I remember seeing a Healer’s shop when he came in.”

“Good Let’s meet back with the others”

He was about to carry the body back the same way he took him out of the water when WilyKit stopped him.

“Don’t, he needs to be held delicately or the bandage could come undone”

Lion-O looked at the injured body before carefully picking him up until he was holding him bridal style.

“Yeah like that”

“Lets go back into town and hope that they managed to save the healer.”

* * *

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The other’s tasks seemed to go over just as well as their venture did.

Tygra and Cheetara had taken down 17 Panthro and WilyKat took down 9. WilyKit went ahead of him and relayed this information with the others.

Lion-O slowly approached to the group.

Tygra smirked.

“Geez Little Brother, We’re not gone for hour and you go and get yourself hitched.”

“Wha-” He looked down and the implications were evident. “No, I didn’t, We’re not- Guh” he let out a frustrated sigh much to Tygra’s delight at tormenting his little brother.

“I just-” He felt stirring in his arms and groan of pain graced his ears.

Lion-O looked downward and then back up. “He’s wounded, Please tell you saved the healer! WilyKit said she saw a Healer’s shop when we first came here”

Cheetara stepped forward. “I don’t know about a Healer but we did manage to save everyone on our end you?” She looked towards Panthro who gave a curt nod.

The villagers were currently rejoining with each other not to far off from the Thundercats. They were embracing and making sure everyone was okay.

“I’ll check with the towns people” With that Cheetara Jogged off.

Tygra laced his hands and stretched them over his head.

“Welp our jobs done here, dump the stiff with the rest of them and let’s get out of here”

“No, a single Lizard escaped I’d imagine he’s going for reinforcements”

“How do you know that there’s going to be more of them?” Kat voiced.

“They were too off guard and under equipped to take down an entire village with their complete surrender. No, they must have shown a display of force that they could demolish the entire village with everyone inside. This was just a small portion mean to retain dominance the real threat is a larger group nearby.”

“He’s right this was just a Platoon, there’s probably a small battalion nearby, it wasn’t just numbers that frightened the villagers they’re most likely heavily armed and used that to force them into submission. I can only imagine at what they did to demonstrate their force.”

“You let one get away” Tygra clicked his tongue “You’re getting sloppy little brother”

Lion-O snapped.

“Sorry for letting an enemy get away, _Brother_ , I thought saving an innocent life was more important than taking a vile one” Tygra didn’t even flinch.

His eyes drifted down to the now identified boy in his arms.

“Kit, Kat”

The twins looked up at him.

“Warn the people tell them that the need to evacuate the town for the time being. The first thing the Lizards will do is try come straight back to village to take the villagers again. Worst comes to worse then we’ll have to fight in the town. See if they have anywhere they can go for the time being anywhere at all that’s far away from the village. If they don’t have one, find one. Someplace far away from the town, with good cover.”

“Panthro start up the Thundertank we’re going to need to try and cut them off Before they reach the village.”

“Tygra, Have Cheetara send the healer to the Clinic after that tell her to scout ahead. If she can find the Lizards Before their alerted then we have a chance to take them by surprise”

“And if they’re already alerted?”

Lion-O sighed.

“Worse comes to worse they reach the village and we face them here. Lets try and avoid that if we can.”

“Tygra, Once you’ve sent Cheetara ahead to scout go with Panthro, I’ll meet up with you after I’ve made sure this one is safe.” He raised him a bit more in his arms, bringing him closer to his chest.

He turned and made his way to the clinic building. It was a straightforward town all on a single Road.

He went thought the open doorway covered only by a blanket.

Lion-O looked around and found a cot.

He laid him down slowly onto the cot careful not to touch his wound.

Lion-O didn’t know how long he stayed there, minutes? Hours? It didn’t matter because he couldn’t look away from the sleeping form.

They started to stir and what little of their face he could see was twisting in Pain.

Instinctively he grabbed their hand with both of his own.

“Your going to be okay, just hold on a little while longer”

He hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten until he heard someone enter.

Letting the hand slip from his grasp he turned around and saw WilyKit.

“Is he ok?”

“He’s Fine! What are you doing here I told you to-”

“We did, They have a Repository in the nearby cliff where they keep their harvests for the winter.” She shook her head “But Lion-O that’s not the problem the problem is that the Lizards have a weapon that can-”

A loud whistling could be heard traveling through the air.

Lion-O put two and two together.

“Grab whatever you can from here and meet at the tank” He shouted and then grabbed the body and ran out of the Clinic, WilyKit in toe with bottles of various shapes and colors jingling in her arms.

A Large Magenta projectile could be seen closing in on their location.

“GET TO THE TANK”

Lion-O ran with all his might trying to put as much distance between himself and the town.

WilyKit kept up with him, just barely, only dropping two bottles.

They weren’t fast enough as they we’re flung forward by that blast.

WilyKit stumbled just before it hit her and was perpetually summersaulted forwards until her back collided with a tree. There was only about 6 or 7 bottles left from the original 15 or so she had grabbed.

The rest were broken around her various pieces of glass around colorful puddles of orange, yellow and pink. There was some puddles of sizzling suds that died out quickly and was just left with a wet spot on the ground.

Lion-O was blasted off of his feet and flew about 15 yards in the air before skidding across the ground, his armor soaking up most of the damage.

When he came out of his skid he rolled a few times before stopping himself by plunging his sword into the ground.

He took deep breaths and It wasn’t until he gripped his sword with both hands that he realized he was missing someone.

He looked up and scanned the land franticly.

_Where is he?! Where is he?!_ His heart was beating in his ears.

“Lion-O” WilyKit’s voice came from behind some bushes.

He stood up shakily but steadied himself as he made his way towards her voice.

Pushing back the foliage he came across the ThunderKitten sitting upright rubbing the back of her head.

“Kit where’s” She pointed knowingly at the blue boy that just in his arms.

He was face down up against a tree with his injured side against the tree.

The blast flung him, at a great speed onto his injured side colliding into a tree.

Dread flooded Lion-O’s mind. Guilt pooling up inside him filling him rising from the soles of his feet up to his head.

_This is my fault. If I hadn’t taken him that Clinic then-_

**_What’s happened has happened the only thing we can do now is focus on moving forward._ **

Shaking himself from his stupor he ran dropped to their side. He turned them over in his arms.

He supported their head with one hand raising him onto his lap.

The body stirred in his arms.

WilyKit crawled over shaken from the blast to stand right away.

The person finally opened their eyes and even through the Glass Lion-O could make the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

He looked at WilyKit and spoke a single word with a voice that confirmed him as a male.

“Hermanita?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance’s vision slowly returned to him the white being replaced with colors. Then those colors took shape and then form and depth. An image came into view and a young female was by his side.

“Hermanita” He asked wondering if he was woken from his fantastical dream where he found a Magical Space Lion, Met a Real Life Alien Princess, Formed a Team With Other Magical Space Lions, Formed a Giant robot, Saved Lives, Discovered the Truth, Was Fo-

 _NO_ He wouldn’t think about that. He REFUSED to think about that.

Maybe he was still at home with his Family and his Abuela was making Macarons with his favorite Blueberry flavored ones set to the side just for him. And Today would be the day he tells them. And everything is wonderful.

But that hope was washed away as his eyesight focused and everything came back to him all at once and all of that DID happen.

And he was stranded on an alien planet away from his team and his Lion.

The rush of information flowing to his brain all at once gave him a headache.

He tried to raise his arm to his head but instead flinched as a large sting in his side prevented him from doing so.

“Try not to move. Your Hurt.”

He opened his eyes and saw a large leaf wrapped around his side.

His gaze went back up to the girl.

“You were shot by some Lizards, you need to rest”

“Who” He wheezed out trying to sit up but a hand pushed down on his chest and his back recollided with the ground roughly.

Lance scowled looking up at whoever the douche was that just shoved him back onto the ground.

It was another cat person and unlike the girl he seemed to be a Lion.

The most noticeable thing was how he was scowling down at him.

“Your injured, Stop moving around.” And there was that almighty arrogant attitude that was indistinguishable from Keith’s.

He looked over at the girl.

“Kit, before you said they have a weapon, what kind of weapon is it?”

“They described a tank with 6 legs instead of a track and a barrel.”

“Hey” Lance ripped the hand off his chest. “Don’t ignore me, tell me what’s happening” He felt another sting “And tell me what the heck you did to me”

Lance glanced back down to his side and his eyes widened when he noticed his armor had been penetrated. _They pierced my armor? Okay these guys either took off my armor then shot me and put my armor back on or they have weapons that can pierce paladin platting. This is bad_.

The Lion turned his attention back to him and tried to push him back down but the look on Lances face told him that he shouldn’t try and escalate things further.

“You were injured by some Lizards who were using you for target practice. Now if you don’t stay put and do as I say then those Lizards who hurt you will come back and kill you and an entire village.”

Lance quieted down.

“Kit take him to the villagers and tell them to seal off the entrance. I’m going to reconvene with the others. We need to keep them away from the villagers. And the Cliffside entrance is visible from the village.”

“They said it was connected to their sister village so there may not be anyone left to open the passageway”

He Looked back a direction and Lance could make out even from his place on the ground that

The Lions gaze was on him again.

“Can you move?!”

“Well I could if you let me up from the ground”

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed and removed his hand.

With that Lance moved to get up slowly (as he could feel the burning pain in his side) with the little girl’s support.

“Kit get him to safety” He stood up and turned away from them and unsheathed his sword. “I’ll deal with the lizards”

Lanced watched him leave, he could feel the aura of bloodlust radiating off him. He was out for blood and wouldn’t settle for anything less than an Ocean.

“This way”

Lance looked down at the cat girl at his side. She had taken his left arm over his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist careful to not touch the leaf covering his wound.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Lion-O was Mad, No Furious, he started to jog, then run, then did a full-on sprint with the Sword of Omen’s drawn and cackling with blue energy. He was moving so fast he sliced threw seven lizards like paper.

They fell dead on the forest floor, but he was already long gone before their bodies even hit the ground.

He came to the forest clearing and saw his brother fighting in the middle hundreds of Lizards.

Lion-O used his momentum and leaped into the air over dozens of lizards towards his brother.

He embedded his sword threw a Lizards cranium and crushed to others beneath his feat as landed.

Not losing any momentum he summersaulted forward and made a dash for Tygra slicing threw three more before he was back to back with his brother.

“Nice of you to join us” Tygra laughed bringing up his whip to block a Lizard’s dive and kicked him back. He fell but two more came in its place trampling over their fallen comrade.

Tygra struck one with the edge of his razor whip slitting their throat and wrapped the whip around the other’s throat. Another well placed kick and that was down too.

“Well had to” **Slash** “tend to” **Slash** “the injured” **Slash**.

More and More purple blood painted the ground along with the bodies they came from.

A yellow Flash struck threw the lizards and more fell.

Cheetara stood staff in hand and struck another lizard.

“Cheetara, give me a head count”

“Panthro was right, A” Smack “Small Battalion about 450 in total including the 50 some we killed” She ran around stuck 6 foes down in a swift charge.

“Half of them are here the rest are with that machine”

“If we don’t fish these guys off before their reinforcements arrive we’re done for.

“So that’s what? 65 each? No Problem” Tygra laughed. “Let’s see who can get the most kills then shall we?”

“Not really hard, when they do half the work for us.” Lion-O looked down and was yet again reminded of how disgusting they could be to trample their fellow soldiers to death.

_How can they be so cruel to disregard those they fight alongside?_

**_This is a battle anyone who becomes incapacitated is already as good as dead. They have no time to morn as they need to strike down the enemy or their allies’ lives would be for nothing._ **

Lion-O Felt his anger curve, not lesson, and he swung his blade threw a stomach and shoulder check a lizard back against 3 others.

The almost got up but were forced down by their comrades their screams of being were drowned out by the other’s cries for battle.

“We just need to knock them down they’ll do the rest for us”

“15,17, 20 your falling behind little brother”

For once he found comfort in his brothers teasing banter.

“Really Now only 20 I’m already at 30, got a head start in the forest”

“47” Cheetara called out.

He wasn’t sure how long the battle went on for, but everyone seized when they heard the loud noise and then different one that was oh so very familiar. It was one they heard not but moments before but this time it was much, Much Louder.

Everyone turned to see the monstrosity before them, it was exactly as Kit described. Piloted by a lone Lizard at the end of a barrel. A barrel that was charring with magenta like energy.

A loud voice from seemingly nowhere boomed.

“Filthy Cats, today you die in the name of The Great Lord Mumm-Ra”

The lizards around Lion-O started to murmur.

“Wait, he’s not fire that on US, is he?”

“No, We’re Lizard’s we’re his allies he’d never fire on us”

“He wouldn’t fire with us in range, would he?”

All of them were filled with fear and doubt.

Lion-O gritted his teeth while Tygra and Cheetara looked upon tank absolutely stunned.

“Fellow Lizard’s keep the Cats there as I rid them from the face of existence.”

“Oh God, He’s really going to do it isn’t he? He’s going to kill us all!”

“Run for your Lives”

The reptiles started to run away but the blast of the canon was too wide they couldn’t outrun it.

“You Idiot, Your too close to the blast you’ll kill yourself and all your forces” Lion-O screamed at the Leader.

“Lies, by a filthy feline, Die with Dignity my brothers using your Corpses as Hazards to Slow them down, LET YOUR LAST MOMENTS BE KNOWN IN AGONY _CATS_ AT HOW LIZARDS ARE-”

His head then fell backward, silent, his body went completely slack.

But the Canon was still charging, it was going to fire.

The Lizards were all frozen in absolute stupor.

**_Strike now, While the enemy is distracted._ **

“Cheetara, clear me a path, Tygra Keep them off Me While I get to the Tank.”

Cheetara Snapped out of shock and charged forward smacking each charging Lizard out of the way.

The Lizards resumed their onslaught after seeing Cheetara knock out a few of them.

Lion-O stood completely still.

The Sword of Omen’s shined.

“thunder!” He swung to the left.

Lizards next to the tank started shooting.

“KILL HIM”

Tygra, pulled a Lizard in front of the blasts using one as a living shield, then another and another.

“Thunder” He swung to the right.

Lightning sparked off the Sword.

Some Lizards broke off from the rest and formed a firing line.

“FIRE”

They started to shoot but only hit their own fleeing forces and that’s all they could before they were crushed underneath the ThunderTank’s Dreads.

“THUNDER” He swung down the middle. The Sword was blasting out lightning striking all those near him.

All those that the lightning touched fell dead.

“ **THUNDER CAT’S, HO** ” He yelled as he bolted towards the tank with an ungodly speed.

He leaped in the air and with tremendous might turned his sword smacking Blunt side of his sword onto the barrel.

The Barrel Spun around 90 degrees and fired off into distance the hitting the canyon wall. The blast Completely Obliterated rock and everything around it leaving the indent of a giant sphere. The Thunderian palace alone could have filled that whole and then some.

Lion-O looked on with sheer terror at its destructive capabilities and wondered why such a weapon would even exist.

**_This is a siege weapon, they aren’t meant to be used in direct combat. It was a mistake giving it to the- Behind you._ **

A Lizard held a blaster point blank two inches from his head.

But he died fell like the commander did. It was different seeing up close and Lion-O felt time slow down as the Lizards head moved with slowly before he blood came out of the side of his head and he smacked against the ground.

He took a breath got back up and got back up.

He swung and cut the throats of two more.

The tides of battle were turning. Most of their forces were gone and the leader was gone. They were unsure of what to do.

Some started to climb the tank.

As soon as open his mouth the Lizards started falling.

Anyone that tried was shot.

Everyone that dare climb the tank fell.

_Who is doing that?_

**_An Ally, focus on the remaining enemies._ **

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Lance could hear the fighting from here. They were a good distance away when another little cat person came up to them.

“Kit I Managed to get the Villagers in their tunnel and blocked off the entrance, no one is getting in there.”

He looked up at him.

“Oh, well crud”

“Well now what do we do?”

Lance felt another surge of pain.

“Ah, hate to bother you but my side is killing me. Mind letting me lay down?”

With the that the boy and girl propped him up against a tree.

“Mierda” He felt another sting of pain, he clutched the, Leaf? On his side.

“Thanks Big Man!”

He flashed the brightest smile at Lance.

“What are we going to do now? We can’t just very well Leave him here.”

“But we Can’t just stay here either”

Lance held up his hand.

The two turned and looked at him in surprise.

It was very odd, an adult being patient with them. They probably aren’t used to being asked permission.

_Man do I know how THAT feels_

“Can I make a suggestion?”

They looked at each other then back towards him.

“I can help your friends fight off those Lizards. But I’ll need some cover.”

“How are you goanna fight your injured and they’re really far away and you can’t really walk on your own.”

Lance smiled and he pulled out his Bayard. In a flash it turned into a sniper rifle.

“Oh, I don’t have to go to them. I’m plenty good right here”

Their eyes shown with curiosity and awe.

It reminded him of his own brother and sister back home.

“Woah, What is that?”

“How did it transform like that?”

Lance laughed.

“This is my Bayard it transforms into what I need it to be. And right now I needed my Sniper-Rifle, its like what those Lizards use but from further away. And I just happen to be a sharpshooter”

“Alright what do you need?”

“I’m going to need some cover, branches big bushes of leaves to put around me. I also need to lay down on my stomach for this if one of you could help me.”

“Got it” The answered in unison. “I’m Kit by the way, this is my brother Kat”

“Hello” The boy waved

Kit went off in the woods and the Kat helped him move into position.

“Nice to meet you, Kat, I’m Lance” Once he was in a comfortable position on the ground Kat wen to join her brother they brought a few bushes and placed them either side of him and made some leaf piles on each side of them giving them a bit of a wall.

”Now what do we do?” They were lying down either side of him.

Lance lowered his face into his scope, his vizor disappeared from his helmet. He looked around the battlefield for a bit before he saw someone driving a mechanical spider.

_You look problematic_

“I am going to need you two to defend me in case there are any scouts in the woods. Kit get more cover for me try working on my sides. Kat climb that tree behind us, and Kit once your done join your brother. If someone is coming closer warn me but don’t shout and don’t draw attention to yourself. Let them get close then pounce on them. Only shout if it looks like they might start shooting at me”

He could hear them nod in unison as he lined up the shot.

“Oh and one more thing”

He pulled the trigger and the driver went down.

“My name’s Lance, Nice to meet you.”

“Its nice to meet your too Lance”

Lane smiled for a second before concentrating again.

He started picking off those nearest to the back, they kept falling and falling.

_It’s like there’s no end to them_

Granted he wasn’t complaining this was a cake-walk compared to fighting at trained Galra and drones who Actually knew how to fight instead of rushing in like dogs without leashes.

Lance briefly wondered if that was racist.

 _Are there any dog people on this planet_?

He couldn’t finish that though at as a blue light obscured his view. Looking up from his scope he could see that Lion looking guy from before looked to be going Super-Saiyan.

_Que Mierda?_

He scoped back in and got a better look at what was happening.

The Lion had sword drawn, some tiger guy seemed to be blocking him, and some female running in a line.

“Is he going to slice it in two?”

He looked back at the Lion who now seemed to have his sword engulfed in energy.

“ **THUNDER CAT’S, HO** ”

“Oh My God, He IS Going Super-Saiyan”

And instead of slicing it in two he instead smacked the barrel. It went swinging it to the right just before it fired.

He landed crouched on the ground and barely registered the Lizard next to him before Lance blew its brains out.

_Who the hell gets into point blank range with an assault rifle? These guys are an Insult to Soldiers everywhere._

A gurgling noise came from behind him.

He looked behind and saw Kit kicking a Lizard in the throat sending him colliding with a tree. Kat was currently in the process of strangling one Lizard. He was reaching up at the wire around his neck and tried slamming Kat back against a Tree. But he was tough and refused to loosen his hold on the wire and eventually the Lizard stopped moving fell to the ground.

Together they both punched the last one in the stomach and as he bent over to clutch his stomach they uppercut him square in the jaw knocking him on his back.

“Good work you two, Keep it up”

Kat Gave him a Thumbs up before they went back on guard.

Back in the horde some Lizards were trying to get into the pilot seat.

 _No, no, no, that won’t do at all._ And he went to town.

Bang.

_Sorry, too short._

Bang.

_Too thin._

Bang.

_I’m sorry but your just not qualified for this position_

Bang.

_I think you’d be better qualified for a different job_

Bang.

_Your good but we’re going to go with someone else._

Bang.

_You need to understand that this position will represent all of us as a whole and we need someone who the public will approve of and your just not the right fit for it._

Bang.

_It’s a shame really, That Keith kid was way too rowdy to deal with, if only that McClain kid wasn’t Cuban then we could have him as a fighter pilot instead._

Bang.

_We have to make sure that the public feel safe and seeing a brown kid on Garrison posters won’t do that._

Bang.

_You should try aiming for something more reasonable for someone such as yourself._

Bang.

_Like Becoming A Cargo Pilot._

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Lance didn’t stop until all the lizards were dead.

He was panting heavily.

“Uh, Lance?”

He took a deep breath threw his nose and out threw his mouth.

He took a few moments to collect himself before turning back to them.

There was several more bodies lining the ground.

“I think that’s the Last of them”

Lance smiled up at them.

“Good job you two I’m pr-”

And it was at that point that he passed out from the pain.

His Bayard returned to his default form.

He tried to stay awake for as long as he could, but he kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

The last thing he knew he was in someone’s arms and he felt that same feeling of calm sweep over him and that was enough for him and he surrendered to unconsciousness.

 


End file.
